totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hillary
Hillary, labeled as The Bossy Perfectionist, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Hillary was disgusted by Lacey when she saw Lacey drooling. Despite this, Hillary voted for Ed. Hillary was put on the Rampaging Piranhas tribe, and they won immunity and reward. Chapter Two - Hillary praised Fuega for her performance in the first challenge. Hillary went as far as to accuse Rocky of being jealous of Fuega. However, Hillary later yelled at Fuega for almost lighting the cabin on fire. During the challenge, Hillary and Rocky helped "Spazz" during the challenge. Hillary jumped and made it. Hillary yelled at Betty when Betty refused to jump. Fuega told Hillary to calm down. The team won immunity. Chapter Three - Hillary was very angry when Rocky was still depressed and tried to build his own hut. Hillary said she was team captain when Fuega said Rocky could be their captain. During the challenge, Hillary was going to protest Rocky going first in the challenge but Fuega stopped her. Hillary was in the mud pit one time. Her team lost and Hillary voted for "Spazz." Chapter Four - Hillary got into a fight with Rocky when he didn't want to clean the cabin. Hillary shouted orders to her team during the challenge, and they won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Hillary sat with Ace at the romantic dinner. The two made an alliance, and thought about getting Bozo and Betty to join. Hillary was moved to the battling Females tribe. She did well in the challenge. However, some girls wanted to vote Hillary out for being bossy. Hillary voted for Betty. Chapter Six - Hillary told Bozo she was a bad clown. Because of this rudeness, Hillary was locked out of the cabin. Hillary got a cold after spending all night in the rain. Hillary was too sick to do the challenge. Hillary voted for Jess, and was once again int he bottom two. Chapter Seven - Hillary decided to be less bossy after realizing she would be the next voted off. Hillary was to sick for the challenge again, but apologized to Bozo for being mean. Hillary voted for Audrey when the girls lost. Chapter Eight - Hillary was the most stubborn of the girls, refusing to believe the girls may win the next challenge until everyone in the cabin agreed they had a chance. During the challenge, Hillary was attacked by a capybara, but she was not afraid of it and like the rodent. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Nine - Hillary joined Jocelyn's alliance, but both believe that they're using the other one. The Battling Females won the challenge. Chapter Ten - Hillary was furious at Fuega for burning down the girls' cabin. Hillary, during the challenge, refused to jump from the plane. Hillary and Jocelyn both voted for Fuega, thus eliminating her. Chapter Eleven - Hillary was furious that she couldn't perform in the talent show, but she was a judge. She gave Rocky one point, Bruno one point, and Ace three points. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Twelve - During the challenge, Hillary voted for Niles as the person doing worst in the amazon. Hillary believed that she was the most likely to win. The Battling Females won invincibility. Chapter Thirteen - Hillary was angered that Ed and Lacey were allowed to return to the game. During the challenge, James grabbed Hillary's heel when almost fell. She tried to shake him loose but both of them fell. Ace and Hillary reestablished their alliance, but Hillary wasn't convinced to vote for Ed, and instead voted for Rocky. Chapter Fourteen - Hillary told Ace that she doesn't mind Ed when he stays away from her. This prompted Ace to come up with a plan, that later on led to Ed's elimination. In the last round of the challenge, Hillary took a sip from the milkshake and was poisoned. Her head swelled up, but she was fine later on. Ed was told that Hillary liked him, so he started hitting on her. This caused Hillary to hit Ed, and later vote him off. Chapter Fifteen - When Ace got his alliance together, Niles and James revealed that they shared a dislike for Hillary. Hillary agreed with the alliance's plans. Hillary came in third in the first part of the challenge, with a time of thirty-five seconds. She did not move onto the third part of the challenge, because she only broke one mirror in the second challenge. Hillary called Bozo "Clown-face" when Bozo commented on Hillary's lack of dart-throwing ability. Hillary voted for Susan. Chapter Sixteen - Hillary revealed that she disliked James, because of his lifestyle, and she thought he was "a filthy farm boy." Hillary did well when crossing the tightrope in the challenge. Hillary and James tied in the lion-taming part of the challenge, and the two won immunity and a reward, a limousine ride to a local resort. Hillary was upset she had to share the reward with James. Hillary voted for Lacey. Chapter Seventeen - Hillary went on the reward trip with James, and the two became a couple. Hillary and James teamed up for the dancing challenge. They performed a square dance routine, but lost the challenge. When Jocelyn told the two to vote off Ace, Hillary and James were making-out. Jocelyn told Hillary that Ace wanted to send Hillary home. Hillary didn't believe her, and voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Eighteen - When James and Niles went for water, Hillary started yelling at Jocelyn and Susan to clean up around the campsite. During the challenge, Hillary didn't have much trouble finding two bags of puzzle pieces. Hillary was the third person to get out of the maze, but started catching up to James and Susan at puzzle-building. Hillary won immunity and a phone call home. Jocelyn tricked Hillary into voting James off by telling her that no matter what, James was going home. Chapter Nineteen - Hillary used her reward from the last challenge and called home. She found out that Susan has an alliance with Niles (The alliance formed during her phone call), Niles is secretly rich, and that Jocelyn is using everyone. Hillary and Niles formed an alliance, though Niles was unwilling. Hillary had to do James' dare (milking a cow), Ed's dare (kissing a moose), Audrey's dare (wearing a beard of bees), but failed at "Bulldog's" dare to put spiders down her shirt. Hillary told Niles that she was going to vote him off, but Hillary was voted off. Relationship(s) James - James and Hillary started as enemies. Eventually, when the two went on a reward together in chapter seventeen. They returned, and were making-out. They revealed that they'd become a couple. Hillary and James teamed up for the dancing challenge. They performed a square dance routine, but lost the challenge. When Jocelyn told the two to vote off Ace, Hillary and James were making-out. James complimented Hillary at the start of chapter eighteen. They talked to each other during the puzzle building part of the challenge. Hillary voted James off, however. Alliance(s) Hillary formed an alliance with Ace at the romantic dinner. Ace said he could get Bozo to join, and Hillary said she could get Betty to join. Betty was voted out, and Ace isn't on the same tribe as the alliance. Hillary joined Jocelyn's alliance in chapter nine, but both believe that they're using the other one. Her alliance with Ace started in chapter thirteen, but she didn't vote with him until chapter fourteen. Background Hillary was the class president from sixth to ninth grade. She ran in tenth grade, but lost to a boy named Barack. She was very upset about this, so for revenge dated his best friend, a womanizer named Bill. Hillary was a counselor at many camps during the summer. She believes that being a leader is better than being a follower. She hates anybody that tries to lead her. Trivia *Hillary's appearance is an edit of Courtney. *Hillary is named after and partially based off of Hillary Rodham Clinton. *Hillary's background is a reference to Hillary Clinton losing to Barack Obama in the Democratic Party Presidential Primaries. Her dating Bill is a reference to Clinton's husband Bill Clinton, who cheated on her while in office. *In chapters one through fourteen, the only elimination ceremony Hillary was part of where she didn't get votes was the pre-game vote. *Hillary is the last Rampaging Piranha in the game. *Hillary's reaction to the milkshake is a reference to Owen in "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen." *Hillary became the eighth jury member. *Hillary received sixteen votes. *She was originally going to come in fifth. Category:Total Drama Amazon